pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
PvXwiki:Requests for Build Master Status/Saint
The following discussion is an archived debate of the nomination of a user for Build Master status. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Saint (talk • • RfBM page) I think that adminship may be a bit much, but Saint would make a very good BM, he is a good player, with experience, good therycrafter, good with people and he gets stuff DONE unlike most people. Yes there was an incident with a picture but that's in the past, besides we have bm's that are banned for being retards... --Frosty 15:54, 11 November 2008 (EST) this RfBM was closed by ~ PheNaxKian Sysop on 15:06, 25 November 2008 (EST). Candidate withdrew. :Candidate, please indicate acceptance of the nomination here: I still want admin, but i want BM too. Saint 15:56, 11 November 2008 (EST) :Leaving PvXwiki. • Saint TALK 14:55, 25 November 2008(EST) Support # He's a strong RA player. He knows what i'm talking about. --''' Angel ' 18:06, 11 November 2008 (EST) # Apparently he's a good player and knows his shit. 'McTai' 18:09, 11 November 2008 (EST) # He knows what he does, knows which builds work and which dont and always have his reasons for it. And he told me he'll start voting on builds [[User:Smurf Minions|'Blacksmurf']] McHippopotas 10:14, 12 November 2008 (EST) # Knows how to play the game and which builds do/don't work, and he told Black Smurfysniddler he would start voting on builds :>. --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 12:36, 12 November 2008 (EST) Oppose # because i can --Mafaraxas (talk) 19:03, 11 November 2008 (EST) #:because as we all know, opposing with no reason will stop him becoming BM. --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 12:28, 12 November 2008 (EST) #Needs to vote on builds tbfh. -Auron 09:33, 17 November 2008 (EST) #:I've always refrained from voting because my vote generally wouldn't have a lot of impact (meaning if its a good build it will end up in good or great regardless of me), as well as the fact that votes entice people to come to your talk page or PM you in game with complaints. From my in game play and build_talks people should be able to see that I deserve BM. '• Saint TALK 09:41, 17 November 2008(EST)' #::''Discussion moved to talk page. #A buildmaster really needs to vote on builds first. Besides that, compared to knowledge of people like Unexist (even Tab or Skakid, providing they keep being BM's at the end of their bans), he hasn't showed anything above and beyond. -- Guild of ' 07:30, 23 November 2008 (EST) #According to him changing a Paragon to a Warrior changes the 'entire' build, I fail to see how somebody this bad with builds can become BM ;o. --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 16:49, 24 November 2008 (EST) #:bringing an in game out of context beef onto this page is pretty low, but k. '• Saint TALK 16:50, 24 November 2008(EST) #::You may think it's low, but it certainly isn't out of context, since is to do with your knowledge of builds ;o. --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 11:05, 25 November 2008 (EST) #Nothing valuable contributed to the Build namespace. Amorbot Terrorize 23:02, 24 November 2008 (EST) #^ ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:06, 25 November 2008 (EST) Neutral # From his affiliations with people on the site and general build stuff, he wouldn't be that bad. Would just like to see him more. -- Guild of ' 16:16, 11 November 2008 (EST) #::O didnt think activity would be the problem lol. Saint 16:19, 11 November 2008 (EST) #I don't see him around much. 'McTai (LVPoW) 16:29, 11 November 2008 (EST) #:He has dedicated all of his spare time to the wiki, and he has been spamming for a solid 2 weeks now. --Frosty 18:06, 11 November 2008 (EST) #::In that case, i'll reconsider. McTai 18:08, 11 November 2008 (EST) #See Mafaraxas. [[User:Misfate|'Misf8']] /wave 00:56, 12 November 2008 (EST) #need 2 c moar ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:07, 12 November 2008 (EST) #I cant comment either way on this ...Wild 11:17, 13 November 2008 (EST) #He does AB with me, however I don't know really much about him. BM'ing people once they made like 10 contributes isn't really smart. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 12:28, 16 November 2008 (EST) #:actually he made over 750. Brandnew. 10:39, 18 November 2008 (EST) #Needs to be seen more, but I would support him.-- 10:55, 18 November 2008 (EST) #See basically every other comment. I need to see more of his contributions, but I'll gladly support. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 02:21, 19 November 2008 (EST) :The above discussion is preserved as an archive of the debate. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Saint Saint